Fluid valves, regulators and other process control devices are commonly distributed throughout process control systems and/or fluid distribution systems to control flow rates and/or pressures of various fluids (e.g., liquids, gases, etc.). Process control devices may be used to change a characteristic of a fluid such as a pressure, a temperature, a flow rate, etc. This change in a characteristic of the fluid often causes a significant amount of audible noise. For instance, fluid regulators are typically used to reduce and/or regulate a pressure of fluid to a predetermined value. Some fluid regulators reduce an inlet pressure to a lower outlet pressure by restricting flow through an orifice to match a downstream demand. However, fluid flowing through the pressure regulators creates a significant amount of audible noise.